A Bird in A Dream
by SilverYoko
Summary: She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled. MiroSango One Shot


**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Pairing: **Miroku/Sango

**Genre: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Episode 132 Reference

**Rating: **PG-13

**Beta: **None

**Archived: **She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled.

**A/N: **Written for a contest on Bird in a Dream

SilverYoko

Tugging at the ends of her hair nervously, the taijiya fidgeted as she ran her hands over the lush grass. The air was humid, and sweat trickled down her back making the dress stick uncomfortably to her; the grass was prickly, poking at her even through the cotton.

Her hair was frizzy from the moisture in the air, and even as she had it pulled back defiant pieces clung to her neck and around her ears. The coolest place she was able to find was near the river, and even there bugs were swarming there in great numbers.

Sighing lightly, as though that action had used too much energy, she touched the little box in her pocket and smiled. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she bit her lip to keep the silly grin from her face.

She knew the risk she was taking. Even Miroku doubted his ability to keep his lecherous tendencies in check but…she was in love. With Miroku. She lost the battle to keep the grin from touching her lips, and she giggled breathlessly.

It was still so hard to believe, everything seemed too surreal; too…fairytale like. There had been so much pain; so much suffering that any attempt at happiness had seemed impossible but this…this bit of hope raised had done the _whole_ group wonders.

Miroku wanted to get married. To _her_.

Still…it seemed _too_ good to be true. She knew better than to get too involved, especially with Miroku. There was no guarantee that he would be able to stop his flirting and groping and…

There was the Kazaana.

There was no guarantee how long Miroku would be able to live with it. Miroku still had nightmares about his father's death, watching him being swallowed by the very thing that was now threatening to take his own life.

Almost every night he would awaken, pupils dilated, chest heaving, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He would steal away to the waterfall then, and she would lay awake on the forest floor awaiting his return in silent anxiety.

Was she really willing to set herself up for that big of a fall?

It was too late for that, and she knew it. She had already set herself up for that a long time ago, and there was no coming back from this edge.

She wouldn't be able to pick herself up from that fall, she knew this too.

Losing Kohaku had been hard. Too hard. Miroku, Kagome, and even Inuyasha had been there for her. They had picked her up, dusted her off, and gave her a verbal thrashing (in Inuyasha's case). So she had been able to stumble on.

They may try it again, if Miroku succumbs to his Kazaana, but there would be no mistaking she wouldn't be able to survive. Her heart was too leaden with sorrow, with the guilt of her failures to continue on.

Yet…

He was everything to her. Even if it meant facing that pain, she would do it because she _loved_ him.

Frowning at the morbid thoughts Sango pushed a stray lock of black hair behind her ear. She could hear Kagome humming in the forest behind her, and the quiet _chink_ of pans coming together. Kagome had been more excited than she was by the proclamation of their engagement.

Oddly enough she had shouted, "I told you so!" at Inuyasha in the same breath as she tackled Sango to the forest floor.

That was the first time she had witnessed Miroku _really _blush. He had grinned at her sheepishly through his bangs, rubbing the back of his neck in that way of his that spoke volumes, the bridge of his nose and cheeks pink.

Twisting the grass between her thumb and forefinger she uncurled her legs, wincing as she felt the twinges telling her she had sat curled up for too long.

Dusk was closing in quickly, the summer day, thankfully, almost over. The sky was tinted with pinks, blues, yellows, and oranges. This was the only beauty she saw in nights like this, the air cooled just enough for the fireflies to come out, and make the sky a sea of stars.

Her back popped, releasing the tension that had built up over the hour she had sat there. Kirara had left her almost half of that hour ago, chasing after Shippo who had teased her with his tail.

Flopping backwards with a sigh she could feel the difference in temperature almost immediately. The swarms of bugs were gone, lost in her musings to the forest behind her. The sky was bleeding into another blend of colors above her, and as the sun sunk below the river of trees she could hear the soft padding of feet behind her and the soft _clink_ as metal shifted.

A familiar weight settled itself beside her, his hip pressed firmly against hers as he lay onto the ground beside her. He said not a word as he reached out and laced his fingers with hers, lying them against his heart.

She could feel the steady beat beneath her fingertips, blood pulsing so steadily and a flash of sorrowful fear stabbed through her, metallic on the back of her tongue. Lying here, with her, he was so…_alive_. His pulse, thrumming and sure, against her hand; his body and his presence so very _real_, so very _mortal, _thatit hurt.

It hurt so sweetly, so beautifully, that she wouldn't exchange this pain for anything in the world.

She was okay with the here and now. She had their whole lives to worry, and to plan, because she knew, just as surely as the heartbeat against her hand, that they'd be okay. The past, the future…it didn't _matter_ anymore, because he was here _now_.

He wouldn't leave her alone. They would bear their burdens together.

Smiling softly she turned on her side, just enough to be able to peer at him from the corner of her eye, bangs falling into her eyes and obscuring her vision. Even so she was swept in a storm of violet so fierce that her breath caught in her throat; eyes that were normally full of mirth were gazing at _her _like _that_.

She could feel her face heat up, and it still shook her that Miroku never had to say a word for her to understand what he meant. He spoke with his eyes, and that was enough for her.

Grinning wolfishly at him she rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the fireflies. They blinked in and out of sight lazily, and she was content.

She felt, more than heard, the whisper of robes against her cheek. Blinking in confusion she opened her mouth, hand still trapped against that steady heartbeat. This time it was Miroku who grinned wolfishly, and captured her lips.

She couldn't think of a more perfect moment, a more perfect kiss; the dew seeping into the hem of her dress, crickets singing in the background, and the fireflies overhead blinking in and out of existence.

Her hand tangled in the deep violet of his robe, pulling him closer, so close that she could feel his heartbeat thrumming against hers. His lips were warm and firm against hers, and the weight of the little box digging into her hip had never felt so real.

His hand was a gentle caress across her cheek, and the familiar weight settled itself back against her hip, and as she bumped her hip against his. Miroku's answering grin was quick and angular in his tanned face telling her, without words, that it was going to be okay.

His fingers laced with hers, and he placed her hand upon his heart once more.

And…

She was content.


End file.
